1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to flexible display devices that may be pliably bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable foldable device (e.g., a mobile device) such as a communication terminal, a game console, a multimedia device, a portable computer, or a photographing apparatus may include a display device that displays image information and an input unit such as a keypad. Mobile devices may have a foldable structure that may be folded into a smaller size to improve portability. In foldable mobile devices, two bodies are connected to each other via the foldable structure. Because a conventional display may not fold, the conventional display device may be positioned on only one of the two bodies. Hence, it is difficult to apply a large display device to a mobile device having a foldable structure.
Flexible displays have been applied to a mobile device having a foldable structure. Because the flexible display may be placed over two bodies to cross over the foldable structure, a large screen may be provided.
In a flexible display device, a plurality of panel layers, including a display panel, may be stacked. Because a surface layer of the flexible display device is exposed to the outside, the surface layer may be scratched while the flexible display device is used.